Sakura
by mariaana07
Summary: Drabble escrito en primera persona desde Sasuke, narrando interiormente lo que pensaba tras la llegada de Sakura de la dimensión donde estaba con Obito. Basado directamente en el capítulo 675 del manga.


**Sakura.**

Cuando estaba desesperado por dentro pensando en cómo alcanzar a Madara, apareciste tú. Te materializaste frente a mis ojos de una manera incomprensible, y no pude pensar en nada más porque por un momento pensé que había caído en algún jutsu de Madara. Pero apenas unos segundos después gritaste mi nombre, y supe que eras real. Mi voz apenas titubeó la pregunta más obvia, y no fuiste tú quien respondió. Kakashi dijo que estabas ahí adentro. La mirada que tú dirigiste a mis ojos se fue tan rápido como llegó, y corriste a auxiliarlo a él.

Me paralicé un segundo en el fondo, solamente mirándote. Por mi cabeza pasó un efímero pensamiento, y ese fue: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no volvías de ahí adentro? Pero no había tiempo para pensar demasiado en este tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera tú no lo estabas haciendo... irónico. Irónico que fuera yo el preocupado y sorprendido, y tú estuvieras ahí sin siquiera mirarme. Tus ojos cambiaron, no eres la misma.

Me concentré en cada una de tus palabras y en la gravedad de ellas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en un lugar como éste, con tu cuerpo frágil? Ni siquiera sabía si Naruto y yo seríamos capaces de matarlo. Apenas pude decir que ninguno bajara la guardia, cuando él llegó.

Naruto se acercó a Kakashi, pero primero te tocó y te apartó. Cuando Kakashi pudo ver de nuevo con su ojo tú comenzaste a preguntarle muchas cosas. ¿Realmente era necesario perder el tiempo con tantas tonterías? Naruto quería explicarte cosas que ni siquiera él entendía, y todos ustedes perdían el tiempo hablando de cosas que no tenían importancia alguna, mientras que Madara podía regresar en cualquier momento. Sakura, ¿de qué manera podías ayudar aquí? Deberías haberte ido en el instante en que llegaste. Me molestaba tu tranquilidad.

Hablabas con Naruto como si nada estuviese pasando a nuestro alrededor. Ni siquiera me mirabas, porque si lo hubieses hecho probablemente habrías leído en mis ojos la seriedad que esto requería. Sin embargo no. Solamente seguías preguntándole a Naruto sobre sus habilidades, y él típicamente trataba de ser más grande de lo que realmente era. Ustedes dos se han vuelto realmente cercanos mientras yo no estaba, ¿verdad? Las cosas que yo he hecho fueron las que los unieron.

Fue entonces cuando la pregunta que Kakashi hizo me sacó de lugar: "¿Cuál es tu sueño?", y finalmente tú me miraste. No me había percatado de lo pesados que podían ser tus ojos hasta que los clavaste en mí. Hubiese preferido que no lo hicieras. No estabas sonrojada, ni me estabas viendo con esa empalagosa ternura que siempre tuviste. Tu ceño estaba fruncido y tus ojos lucían dudosos sobre mí. ¿Cómo no ibas a dudar de mí, después de todo lo que te hice? Ni siquiera entendía por qué no me estabas reprochando nada. Yo lo habría hecho.

No me dijiste nada malo, solamente me preguntaste una cosa... que por qué quería ser hokage. Y luego añadiste las palabras "en realidad", confirmando lo que ya sabía. Tú ya no podrías confiar nunca en mí. Lucías cansada y un poco preocupada, pero no por mí... sino por lo que yo pudiera hacer.

¿Qué podía responderles a todos cuando me estaban mirando de esa manera...? Cuando tú me estabas mirando de esa manera...

Tú siempre fuiste buena para expresar cada miserable pensamiento que pasa por tu cabeza y hacerle entender a todo el mundo la manera en que te sentías... yo no podía. Me encerraba en mi caparazón seguro lejos de ti y de todos, porque si dejaba que alguien se metiera allí podría hacer que vieran cosas que tanto esfuerzo me costaron enterrar.

Probablemente no había futuro alguno para mí. Probablemente nunca podría nada volver a ser como antes, porque si tú me mirabas de esa manera... ¿quién iba a poder estar conmigo sino?

Cuando Kakashi dijo que estaba bien si no decía nada, un pequeño suspiro de alivio se metió en mí... porque realmente no quería decir nada. Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, después de todo. Madara estaba viniendo, y tú estabas aquí.

Quizás no podría cambiar nunca nada de lo que hice, ni tampoco compensarlo. Pero podía hacer algo ahora, podía construir otro futuro, y no pensaba dejar que nada te pasara. Ahora mi trabajo ya no era derrotar a Madara solamente, ahora era mantenerte a salvo como antes. No iba a dejar que él tocara un pelo de ti.

Poco a poco las piezas de mi alma iban a ser recuperadas.


End file.
